


Family is Pack

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [38]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Episode: s04e18 Iceman, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: Tony didn't take kindly to Franks intruding on his territory again.





	Family is Pack

Tony was waiting out front of headquarters for Gibbs to come back from bearding Franks. He’d come back empty handed, as usual. Tony didn’t expect anything else. But he had to know, had to see immediately just how bad it was. Whether this was the time he’d have to walk away from Gibbs.

When Gibbs arrived, there was a sly smile on his lips and a large coffee in his hand. He sauntered, sauntered, up to Tony and stopped in front of him. His damned eyes were practically twinkling and Tony’s stomach curdled.

“So, come back with anything this time? More doctored evidence? A useless tape?”

Gibbs’s lips curled up into a full blown smirk. “Nope.”

“Did you get anything out of Franks except another black eye for the agency?” Tony spat, struggling against the urge to growl.

“A goddaughter.”

That came so far out of left field that Tony froze as he processed. “Pardon?” he finally asked.

“The mysterious third at Fast Flight?” Gibbs prompted. “Was actually a three and four. Corporal O’Neill’s fiancee…. And daughter.”

“Ah….” Tony croaked out. Okay, he might just have to give this one to Gibbs. And Franks. Dead family was one thing. Alive—and a baby—that was another. Tony snatched the cup from Gibbs’s hand, preemptively winced at the flavor, and took a slug of the tarry substance. It might burn on the way down, but it did shoot a jolt of lightning through his brain that cut the haze.

Gibbs glared, but his fingers were gentle as he took the cup back.

“They make it out of town okay?” Tony asked, lips still curled in a frown.

“Thought I’d see if McGee could check… maybe smooth the way.” Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. And was he pausing as his lips touched the lid?

“Right, boss.” Tony ignored that question and led the way inside. The sooner Franks was back in Mexico the better.


End file.
